


First Kiss

by paaanj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paaanj/pseuds/paaanj
Summary: It was Jeonghan, after all.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 40





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t expect much. English is not my first language and I just wrote this out of boredom. I just really want to try writing in English lol

* * *

_  
“ **Omg! I had the weirdest dream** ” _

Was the first thing Joshua said the moment he opened his eyes. Jeonghan, who was lying beside him, looked at him with a curious face. 

Yes, they slept beside each other but don’t get them wrong, nothing happened. Well, that’s what Josh thinks so far. 

Jeonghan and Joshua were best friends for 2 years now. They met in a very peculiar way during their 3rd year in high school. It was in fact a hate at first sight kind of relationship for Josh but who knew they’d end up really close. Too close that they almost share everything and do everything together (except shower together ofcourse). Literally what’s Jeonghan’s was Joshua’s and vice versa. They both live in different dormitories but most of the time Jeonghan spends the night at Joshua’s dorm. 

“HANIE! YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT MY DREAM WAS” Joshua repeated as Jeonghan was walking towards the bathroom door. 

“Okay. What is it? Make it fast because I really really need to pee right now.” Jeonghan let go of the door knob and faced Joshua who immediately sat up.

“I dreamt of…ahdfljad” Joshua trailed off as the dream flashed back. Now he hesitated if he should tell his best friend about it since it would really be awkward and it involves Jeonghan. 

“You dreamt of what?” Jeonghan impatiently asked while trying to hold his bladder from bursting. 

“Uhhhm.. I’m not sure if I should tell you though” Joshua nervously said

“Wtf! Just a moment ago, you were so eager to tell me then now you no longer want to say it?!” Joshua was thinking hard if it is appropriate to tell his best friend and while he’s so deep in his thoughts, Jeonghan no longer had the patience to hold his bladder.

“Just say it Josh! Can’t you see I’m struggling here!” Jeonghan shouted and held on to the doorknob for support as he tried to hold it in. Joshua opened his mouth and then closed it again which made Jeonghan lose his patience and went inside without waiting for Joshua to say another word.. 

Once he walked out of the bathroom, Joshua immediately started blabbering about his dream. He spoke way too fast that Jeonghan wasn’t able to catch up.

“Wait. Wait. Hold up! What?” Jeonghan walked towards the bed as he reached for his phone on the bedside table and looked back at the man sitting on the bed.

Joshua let out a small sigh before repeating, “I said, I dreamt of you kissing me while I was asleep” and right after saying that Joshua felt his face reddening as he looked away from his best friend. 

Jeonghan, on the other hand, was frozen in his position as the words repeated on his mind. When he snapped out of it, he stuttered in his response, “O-oh really?” and quickly pretended to looked at his phone.

“Yeah! Weird right? Why would I even dream about that? Haha” Joshua tried to laugh out the awkwardness surrounding them. 

“I think I need to take a shower now” Jeonghan immediately grabbed the towel and went to the bathroom. 

Joshua thought his best friend acted weird but brushed it off. He grabbed his phone and decided to check twitter for the meantime before getting up. 

It was Friday, which means his classes were supposed to start in the afternoon so he had the whole morning to laze around. While he was busy scrolling through his timeline, Jeonghan’s recent tweet caught his attention. 

_Well, it was soft. :’)_

Joshua got curious what the tweet was about until he slowly started to realize what it might mean.

 _It can’t be_..

He covered his mouth in shock and weird assumptions started to creep in his mind. He rapidly shook his head to brush the thoughts away. He didn’t want to presume that the tweet was about him.

_It’s just a dream Josh, it isn’t real. It didn’t happen, okay. It can’t be. We surely didn’t kiss last night. I should’ve woken up if we did right? I mean.. Nah! It’s impossible. But why would he tweet that? I mean it could be about anything else? But what else is soft in the bathroom right? Is he referring to my lips? WTF am I thinking?! That’s disgusting! I mean it’s not. Truth be told, the dream was…..nice? Wtf! Wtf! Stop thinking about it. It didn’t happen okay?! But what if it did? Ughh! Shut up self! It didn’t okay? Then why are you assuming that tweet is about you?!? I should really stop thinking now! I can ask him when he gets out of the bathroom. Yeah, that’s right. I should ask him. I mean what’s there to lose? But that would be really awkward if he tells me that it isn’t about me right? It would appear that I was anticipating it to be about me right? Right?_

Joshua was too caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Jeonghan was already out and was casually drying his hair with a towel. Jeonghan walked towards the cabinet. Yes, he has some clothes stored in Joshua’s cabinet. Like I said a while ago, Jeonghan spends most of his night at Joshua’s dorm. As a matter of fact, he’s more frequent in his best friend's dorm than his own. 

“Shuji!” Jeonghan called the third team.

“Y-yeah?” Joshua responded snapping out of his thoughts. 

“I said, are you gonna eat breakfast with me?”

“O-oh. Yeah. Let me change clothes for a sec.” Joshua stood up and quickly grabbed the first pair of shorts his hand laid on and picked a random shirt in his drawer.

While they were walking to the nearest McDonalds, Jeonghan noticed that Joshua kept tripping on rocks because he was zoning out.

“Hey what’s up? Are you okay? Is something bothering you?” Jeonghan asked as they entered the fast food restaurant. 

“Y-yeah. Sorry. Just thought about something. What’re you gonna order?” Joshua tried changing the topic

“Hmm. The usual I think. You?”

“Same.”

“Alright! I’ll pay for now then you pay for our dinner. Deal?” Joshua just nodded and proceeded to find vacant seats. 

It was always like that. They take turns paying for meals when they’re together. If Jeonghan pays for breakfast, Joshua will be the one paying for their next meal, whether it will be lunch or dinner. It just really depends on their schedule.

Joshua spotted a seat near the window, his favorite spot. He sat down and was immediately consumed by his thoughts again. He’s still not over his dream and Jeonghan’s tweet. It’s like it's gonna hunt him until he confronts his best friend about it. 

When Jeonghan arrived with their order, Joshua mustered all his courage to ask the person in front about the thing that’s been bothering him for hours now. 

“Uhm. Hanie” Jeonghan looked up after taking his first bite. “Hm?” 

“Uhhhhhm. I wanted to ask something” Joshua carefully said as he played with his food. Still hesitant if he should continue or just let it go. But he knows he won’t be able to let it go. So it was now or never. 

“Mhm?” Joshua stared at his best friend's eyes for a minute and was the first to break their eye contact. He heaved a deep sigh and shook his head.

“Nvm. I forgot what I was about to ask you” He decides to let it go. Jeonghan just nodded and continued eating. 

Jeonghan didn’t insist because he himself was not ready to talk about it. Yes, he knows what Joshua wanted to ask him. He knows what was bothering his best friend all this time, and he also knows that Joshua isn’t going to just let it go. Maybe for now, but he’s sure that when they get to be alone, Joshua will open the topic again.

They were about to leave, Jeonghan going to his uni while Joshua was supposed to be heading back to his dorm when Jeonghan’s phone rang. 

“Well. I guess I’ll be resting today then” He said as he puts his phone back to his pocket. “Your classes were canceled?” Joshua asked and Jeonghan joyously nodded his head. “You gonna come with me back to the dorm?” He added. 

“May I?” 

“Pft. As if I had a choice” Jeonghan laughed at his best friend’s response. He placed his arm around Joshua’s shoulders as they casually went back to Joshua’s dorm. 

  
  
  


As soon as they arrived, Jeonghan plumped down on the sofa without any word. Joshua, on the other hand, went inside his room and started to pace back and forth. 

_Okay, Josh! That’s enough! Let it go. Just let it go!_

Joshua breathed in and out a few times before getting the door when Jeonghan beat him to it. “Hey! Wanna watch ‘How to get away with Murder’ with me?” The latter asked while peeping from the other side.

“Definitely.” Joshua faked a smile and let out a heavy breath when Jeonghan replied okay and went back to the sofa

  
  
  


Afternoon came and Joshua also received a text that their prof won’t be able to meet them and just left them with research topics, which is why they both spent the day binge watching HTGAWM until dinner came. 

  
  
  
  


Fast forward when they were about to sleep, still Jeonghan stayed at Joshua’s dorm.

If you think watching a series would take Joshua’s mind off his dream, well you’re definitely wrong. While they lay side by side on the bed, all the thoughts came rushing back to Joshua’s mind. What if they actually kissed last night?

And why was this bothering him too much? Well, first, if they really did, it would be his first kiss and his first kiss was given to his best friend. Who he has been treating like a brother for 2 yrs. Then there’s that weird reaction from Jeonghan this morning 

after he told him about the dream. Let us also not forget about his weird tweet, and lastly, now that he thought about it, the dream quite felt real, like it wasn’t a dream at all. He still remembers the feeling how their lips brushed against each other— arghh. He groaned inside. He’s having chills by just thinking about it. It can’t be real right? Him kissing a boy?

  
  


Jeonghan turned off the lights and closed his eyes as he turned to the side, now facing Joshua. The latter closed his eyes as well and pretended to sleep. He thought if he just closed his eyes, eventually, he'd doze off and forget the things that had been bothering him.

Contrary to his expectations, he hasn’t slept at all not a second nor a minute. Instead, he felt Jeonghan’s body move a little closer to him. At first he thought, he must be dreaming again, but he can actually feel Jeonghan breathing right through his face. He almost held his breath but he kept in mind that he was putting on an act. So he continued to close his eyes and waited for what happens next, not that he’s actually anticipating for Jeonghan to be closer.

  
  


Heat rose from Joshua’s stomach to his chest as Jeonghan’s face was getting nearer and the smell of mint was getting stronger. In a blink of an eye the latter pressed his lips unto him, not giving Joshua any time to process what was actually happening, Jeonghan started moving his lips. His insistent mouth was parting Joshua’s unmoving lips, sending shivers all over his system, awakening his sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling. 

Kissing Jeonghan was hypnotic beyond reason and all Joshua could think at the moment was how soft his best friend’s lips were. It felt like a warm wave was washing over his entirety and all his senses were unfurling as the taste of Jeonghan nearly silenced all his thoughts. He wanted more, but Jeonghan suddenly pulled away. 

Joshua was about to grumble when he remembered that he was supposed to be asleep so he stayed in his position, barely making a move and all of a sudden he felt Jeonghan stood up and heard the door closed.

  
  


The next day when Joshua woke up, he was alone in his bed. While he can’t hardly forget what happened last night, he also doesn’t remember how he went to slumber. He decided to get up and make some coffee, but when he opened the door, a familiar figure was sitting on his couch. 

He immediately closed it and started panicking, pacing back and forth in his room. 

_Wtf! He’s still here. What do I do? I just can’t go out there and act like nothing happened? I mean.. I was fucking awake the whole time. Well, he doesn’t know that or does he? Is that why he woke up early and decided to stay on the couch? Nah! If he knew, he would’ve talked to me last night about it right? But fuck! What do I do? Why am I nervous??! I can just act like nothing happened right? I mean.. Ugh! Why must everything be so hard! I just wanted some damn coffee._

Joshua shrieked as he opened the door. He saw the guy he definitely doesn’t wanna see right now standing right in front of him on the other side and now they’re face to face. “Hey Shuji, what’s wrong? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.” Joshua can’t stop fidgeting at the end of his shirt, which is why Jeonghan has to hold both his arms for him to calm down. 

”Shuji relax” Jeonghan said as he smiled warmly. Joshua calmed down and opened his mouth but no words came out. 

Jeonghan grabbed him and they both sat on the edge of the bed, “Breathe in and out” he said and Joshua simply complied. When Joshua relaxed a little, 

“Hanie…”

“Yes?”

“Why?” Jeonghan confusedly stared at him. “What do you mean why?” 

_Okay Joshua you can do this. It was now or never. Do it! Do it!_

“W-why did you kiss me last night?” Jeonghan was slightly taken aback but was fast to recover and smiled. 

“You actually kissed me back, Shuji” 

“I- ah.. I was-” Joshua was never out of words but today he felt like he doesn’t even know a single word at all. Mixed emotions were piling up. He didn’t know what to do or how to react to that because it was true. He did kiss him back and he himself doesn’t know the reason why. 

He never looked at his best friend that way before. He loved him yes but in a brotherly like manner. He never thought about having intimate feelings towards him. He was starting to panic. But Jeonghan held his hand, “it’s okay, Shuji. I don't have any excuse why I did that, but one thing’s for sure, I don’t regret kissing you. I’m sorry though if I did it when you’re asleep.” Jeonghan explained. 

Now it makes Joshua more confused, but at the same time everything started to make sense.

“So my dream.. your tweet.. It was.. It was real. it was about me.. You also kissed me that night!” Joshua smacked Jeonghan’s arm which made the latter chuckle.

“Are you mad?” Jeonghan softly asked and there was a long pause before Joshua responded.

“I- I don’t know. I think I’m not, but I surely didn’t expect my first kiss to be with a guy, but I guess it was also not that bad?” Joshua was still trying to process everything but he looked into Jeonghan’s eyes and sincerely smiled. “You’re a great kisser you know” 

“Wanna do it again?” Jeonghan teased. Joshua was startled but before he could say anything the former already stole another kiss and ran to the living room while laughing loudly. 

He always imagined his first kiss to be special. One where he’ll grab the love of his life on his waist and press their lips under a sky full of stars or one where there were fireworks shooting up in the night sky as they share a sweet and passionate kiss, like the ones you see in fairytales. But again, those things just happen in fairy tales. This is real life.

He may have never expected that his first kiss will happen one Friday night on his bed in his dormitory with the person he never imagined having feelings for. But guess what, life is always full of surprises and what makes it interesting is that things never go the way you predicted it to be and despite all that it was definitely memorable.

**It was with Jeonghan, after all.**


End file.
